The present invention relates to a portable electronic device protective cover and, more particularly, to such a protective cover, which fits perfectly the shape of the portable electronic device to be protected.
FIG. 9 illustrates a remote controller protective sheath 1 constructed according to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/568,851, which was filed by the present inventor. This remote controller protective sheath 1 comprises a peripheral strip 11, a bottom cloth panel 13, and a transparent top panel 12. The peripheral strip 11, the bottom cloth panel 13 and the transparent top panel 12 are respectively attached to a frame mold, and then fastened together by a high-frequency heat sealing apparatus. The remote controller protective sheath 1 has an opening 14 disposed at one end between the two ends of the peripheral strip 11. The top panel 12 has an extension flap 121. After insertion of the remote controller 2 through the opening 14 into the inside of the protective sheath 1, the extension flap 121 is turned back and inserted into the opening 14 to close the opening 14. When turned back and inserted into the opening 14, two gaps 122 exist at two sides between the extension flap 121 and the two ends of the peripheral strip 11, and outside dust may pass through the gaps 122 into the inside of the protective sheath 1 to contaminate the remote controller 2.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a portable electronic device protective cover, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to one aspect of the present invention, the protective cover comprises a loop-like plastic peripheral strip fitting the periphery of the electronic device to be protected, the loop-like peripheral strip having an insertion slot through which the electronic device to be protected is inserted into the inside of the portable electronic device protective cover, a transparent plastic top panel peripherally sealed to the top side of the loop-like peripheral strip by a high-frequency heat sealing apparatus, and a transparent plastic bottom panel peripherally sealed to the bottom side of the loop-like peripheral strip by a high-frequency heat sealing apparatus. According to another aspect of the present invention, hook and loop materials are provided at the loop-like peripheral strip, and adapted to close/open the insertion slot.